Amame Por Quien Soy
by Chobits3
Summary: Solo deja a Mio por mi" me decía con suplica en sus ojos "No puedo Mugi yo la amo" aunque le repitiera lo mismo, ella mas no entendía "Yo sé que también sientes algo por mi… lo puedo ver en tus ojos Ritsu" cuando me dijo eso me tomo por sorpresa, debía admitirlo… lo que sentía por Mugi era amistad mas no era amor, "Ya te dije Mugi, no pienso dejar a Mio por ti, Yo La Amo"


_**bueno aqui les dejo unos de mis ultimos fics del año... antes de q se acabe el mundo! **_

* * *

Era tan inevitable saber que todo lo hermoso que algún día tuve se iba acabar en menos de un minuto. Ver como se alejaba la única mujer que amaba, todo por las estupideces que cometí en menos de un día… tuvo efecto alguno y no era para bien.

_Ámeme por quién soy… _eso te solía decir día con día, noche tras noche, sabia que mis pequeñas bromas te asustaban, y yo aun así seguía haciéndotelas… _ Ámeme por quién soy… _trataba de cambiar para que te enamoraras aun mas de mi… pero solo te alejaba mas_, Ámeme por quién soy… _nada te costaba haber dicho que sí, _Soy tuya… _Lamento lo que dije, jamás tuve que haber dicho eso…_ Me asustaron y me estuvieron trastornando… _me decían que no era lo correcto, que todo esto estaba mal…_ He cometido una equivocación, _lo sé _ Acepto toda la culpa, _cualquier reclamo por parte tuyo, _y_ sé que te_ mentí. Perdón,_ No fue mi intención haberte dicho todas esas cosastan feas_ perdóname…_ _Por favor._

* * *

Maldigo aquel momento en que decidí ir a la casa de Mugi, escuchar sus estúpidos consejos… Azusa bien me decía que no tenía que hacerle caso alguno, que solo me llevaría a la perdición en mi relación, y así sucedió. Jamás pude llevar acabo los últimos consejos de Mugi, pues esta ocasión no iban a ser consejos lo que me iba a decir…"_**Solo deja a Mio por mi" **_me decía con suplica en sus ojos _**"No puedo Mugi yo la amo" **_aunque le repitiera lo mismo, ella mas no entendía _"__**Yo sé que también sientes algo por mi… lo puedo ver en tus ojos Ritsu" **_cuando me dijo eso me tomo por sorpresa, debía admitirlo… lo que sentía por Mugi era amistad mas no era amor, _"__**Ya te dije Mugi, no pienso dejar a Mio por ti, Yo La Amo" **_pero al ver su cara de tristeza y decepción me puso fatal… nos habíamos quedado en silencio total, jamás imaginaba que mio nos estaba escuchando… después de varios minutos de silencio le dije _**"Ok Mugi tu ganas… dejare a Mio por ti" **_Salí de la mansión y En ese mismo día había llegado a la casa, pude ver que no había nadie me preguntaba si Mio no se había ido a la casa de sus papas, me dirigía hacia nuestro cuarto y al encender la luz pude notar que Mio estaba ahí acostada llorando… _**"Sabía que tarde o temprano me ibas a dejar" **_podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos, ella me había seguido ese día, de verdad en ese momento preferí haber estado muerta.

* * *

_Sé que te traicioné, _no debí haberme ido con ella, nunca debí haber dicho todo eso en ese momento, Nunca debí de decir que te dejaría por ella, _Por cada falta que cometí, _por cada error…_ Y el dolor que he causado, _no tiene perdón tuyo,_ Por todas las promesas perdidas… _ por todos esos sueños rotos,_ Si, mentí… Perdón,_ no sé que me pasaba en ese momento, todo eso afecto lo nuestro,_ perdóneme… _solo eso te pido… solo escuchaba a Mio reclamarme y no sabia que hacer veía su estado de animo, sus emociones estaban revueltas "_**solo quería que Mugi me dejara en paz ese día" **_jamás podría dejarte tu bien lo sabes Amor, solo le dije a Mugi eso porque quería que me dejara en paz, es que acaso no confías en mi yo te amo de verdad._**  
**_

_No, tú por favor ámame justamente…. _Olvidemos lo sucedido,_ Y sostiene me _como antes lo hacías_ Y dime, que me perdonas _solo eso quiero escuchar de ti_ Ámeme y sostiene me…  
Lo lamento… _tu biensabes perfectamente que lo he lamentado y mucho_ tú no me perdonarás, _eso lo presiento _por favor… perdona… _quería besarla pero ella se oponía, me alejaba de ella, _Ámeme por quién soy… _le dije por ultima vez, _ Soy tuya… _y desde ese momento la perdí para siempre, no he visto a Mio Akiyama desde hace cinco años… se rumoraba que ella estaba comprometida con Ui la hermana menor de Yui, y yo me encontraba Sola, había rechazado en dos ocasiones a Mugi, pues yo aun seguía enamorada de mi Mio-chan._  
_

* * *

**y qe les parecio? yo se que me lincharan por separarlas... es mi primer fic donde el mitsu no se logra TTwTT**_  
_

**espero ansiosamente sus reviews...  
**


End file.
